Tales of the Band
by animefreak892cool4u
Summary: This story is about how Naruto got tire of being in his village. So he went and talk to Grandma-suma ? . And she let him go. So Naruto left home and went to the U.S.A. To live with his friends. Who is in a band.
1. Prologue

Tales of the Band

Prologue

By: animefreak892cool4u

Me: Here a new story for ya. Hope ya like it is a Naruto story. This story is about how Naruto got tire of being in his village. So he went and talk to Grandma-suma(?). And she let him go. So Naruto left home and went to the U.S.A. And he met so petty weird dudes, and an old acquainted of his. Worlm he thought was dead. But he is not dead.

Envy: Hope ya like this story. and animefreak892cool4udo not own Naruto and any songs she used.

Me: if any one like to be a beta for me u can. If u have any ideas at all u can tell me. And please do not steal some of the songs here. I will have some of my own lyrics in here. If u want to borrow them, just ask, kye.

NOTES and WRANING

This is a BOY X BOY story. NO LIKE, DON'T READ IT THEN.

THERE WILL BE BAD SPELLING AND GRAMMARS. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

_Thoughts only_

_'Talking to Fox Demon'_

"Talking"

_(songs lyrics)_

About the band there are only five people only. No more than that.

Me: Thats all with the notes and warning. Please R & R. Thank you for reading this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Lady Tsanade, can I speck with you for a moment?" Naruto said. "Sure you can." She said to the young blond looking boy, with the sky blues for his eyes. "I can't work with that teme." He said.

"You mean Sai?" She said.

"Hell no! That bastard who used to be on my team. I don't want to go back to the way things used to be. before he left." He said.

"Okay. What can I do to help?" She said.

"I want to leave from this place. Can I?" He said to her.

"But why? What about all of your dreams and goals?" She said to him. "Why?!" He pause as he look at her. "Because I just can't stay here. I just can't!" He said as he started to panic.

"All right, all right. Naruto clam the hell down!!" She said. After a while he clam down and said. "Thank you."

She ask him, "When are you leaving?"

"Maybe tomorrow or something." He said. Then he left hers office.

He met up with his friends. In a place where, you can sing. Iruka-sensei known Naruto can sing very well. "Hey Naruto!" Iruka said. "What?" He said to him.

"I bet you can't sing in front of us, right here and now." He said to him. "Hell yeah I can. And I will." He said as he step on the little stage.

When he step on there. He was scare and nervous. He can sing, but he never sing in front of people before. Hell he sing in front of Iruka-sensei. But that was only him, and not a huge crowd. Of course this place is very poperty with the people,and all. Once his friends notices. A lot of cat calls was made, and some not very nice comments at all. Lets just said it about, how our Naru-Chan is hot and sexy. Someone call out, "When are you going to sing?" Naruto wish he never agree to this in the first place._ All hell with it. Here goes nother. _"I will sing 'Blood' by My Chemical Romance."

_(Well they encourage your complete cooperation,  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile.  
I can't control myself because I don't know how,  
And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while.  
_

_So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.  
So give them blood, blood, blood.  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!  
_

_A celebrated man amongst the gurneys.  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck.  
The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,  
But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck. (Oh thank you!)_

I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,  
I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough.  
I gave you blood, blood, blood,  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love! )

Naruto finnly got done singing. Damn! There was no noise afterward. It was all silent as a grave in there. _Damn I know he can sing. but look at them all. They're all still in shock _(Iruka's thoughts). "Well done Naruto!" Iruka said to him. Naruto quckliy took his bow and he left with Iruka. On the way to Narrator's home. He begin to said. "Iruka I'm leaving tomorrow." He was in shock, but then he went into a store. He got something Naruto will love. Only Iruka see Naruto will self, so he know what he really like. He got Naruto a orgne cat collar chocker with a little bell on it. He give it to him, then said. "Good luck out there. do you know where you're going?"

"Yeah I do. The USA." He said.

"You do know you need a passport, you known." He said to him.

"Yeah. Now I know." He said as he went into his home.

With that done. Let's us get back to the others. They finnly got over their shock. Then a bruch of people begin talking all about once. Some of the things are. damn he's good. Damn he's sexy. And things like it.

Me: Hope ya like it.

Envy: She do not own this song 'Blood' by My Chemical Romance at all.

All cast: R & R. Thank you for reading this.


	2. Chapter 1

Tales of the Band

Chapter One: I am Leaving!

By: animefreak892cool4u

Me: Hope ya like the story so far.

Roy Mustang: She donot own Naruto at all or any songs by Avril Lavigne.

Me: Now onward with the story!

The next day, Naruto got up earler. So he made himself some breakfast. His cooking is not very good. If you let him cook on the stove, he probly will blow it up into outerspace. And he will never seen it agine. So after a simple breakfast of trast and onrge joiced. He went on his nice orgne laptop. His father like figure, Iruka-sensei got for him. He check his email. He got some mail from hisfriend in the USA. Here what they said.

**Email:**

_Yo Foxy,_

_Whats up? Long time no see. Got any more songs for us? U know we can still used u as our singer? Why don't ya bring your sexy ass, down here. So did u finnly tell that ya zi(1) mao(2) hun dan(3) u like him?_

_ZAI JIAN(4)_

_Ha, ha. Thats so funny. They sure as hell make me feel better. Maybe I should tell Gaara and Sakura I am leaving. _Naruto thought to him self, as he send his own email to Feng(5) Ma(6). Here what he sent to his friend.

**Email:**

_Yo biao zi(7),_

_I'm fine. I finnly got tire of all their pi hua(8). I might go there, and live with u. Is that dan tong ni(9)? Please send me a tickle to fly on the planes as soon as u can. Lian(10) ya._

_ZAI JIAN_

With that done. He left to meet his friends. At the same place as last night. He finnly got there. All at once he was bombly with questens. Some of them are. When can you sing? How long have you known about your good singer voice? Can you marry me? Can you sing right now. So Naruto begin to answer the questions. "When I was little. It help me, when I am lonely. For a while now. Um no" Naruto said with a bit of a dark hint to it. But noone notice it like ussly. And finnly the last one, he din't answer all he did. He went to the stage. When the spotlight hit on him. They noticle the ornge chocker with the bell on it. They all thought. _How cute._

Naruto: I will be singing 'Breakstuff' by Limp Bizkit

_(It's just one of those days  
when you don't wanna wake up,  
evrythin is fked  
everybody sucks  
You don't really know why  
but you wanna justify rippin someones head off ___**look mad and evil)**__

No human contact and if you interact  
your life is on contract  
your best bet is to stay away mutha fuka **(look piss and evil)**_  
it's just one of those days_

It's all about the he said she said bullshit **(look studie)**_  
I think you better quit lettin shit slip  
or you'll be leavin with a fat lip  
It's all about the he said she said bullshit _**(look studie)**_  
I think you better quit talkin that shit_

It's just one of those days  
feelin like a freight train **(look hurt)**_  
First one to proclaim leaves with the bloodstain  
your damn right I'm a maniac _**(look like crazy and evil)**_  
you better watch your back cos'  
I'm fkin your program(nice rhyming Fred)_

and if you're stuck up  
You just lucked up  
next in line to get fked up **(look evil)**_  
Your best bet is to stay away mutha fuka _**(look evil)**_  
It's just one of those days_

_It's all about the he said she said bullshit. _**(look studie)**_  
I think you better quit lettin shit slip  
Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip  
It's all about the he said she said bullshit _**(look studie)**_  
Breakstuff lyrics on_

I think you better quit talkin that shit, punk  
So come and get it **(look evil)**__

I feel like shit... **(look like crap)**_  
My suggestion is to keep your distance  
Cuz right now I'm dangerous  
We've all felt like shit  
And been treated like shit _**(have hurt look on face)**_  
All those motherfkers, they want to step up  
I hope ya know  
I pack a chainsaw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps going this way  
I just might break something tonight  
I pack a chainsaw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps going this way (way)  
I just might break your fkin' face tonight _**(look evil)**__

Give me something to break  
Give me something to break  
Just give me something to break  
How 'bout your fkin' face? **(look evil)**__

I hope you know I pack a chainsaw, WHAT?  
a chainsaw, a mutherfkin' chainsaw, what?  
So come and get it ** and ready to fight)**__

It's all about the he said she said bullshit. **(look studie)**_  
I think you better quit lettin shit slip  
__Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip  
It's all about the he said she said bullshit _**(look studie)**_  
I think you better quit talkin that shit,PUNK  
So come and get it_**(look evil) **

He sing in a shout. And begin a new song for them. Sakuke show up. He heard his first song. _Is that how he felt about us. _Sakuke thought._  
_

Naruto: I am singing 'Now I Gone'

_sorry I got something to say to u_

_I know u don't care a damn_

_but hell_

_u're going to listen to me once_

_in this life time_

_I know u don't care a damn_

_whether I live or die_

_but I really don't care a damn about u either_

_so look at me_

_what do u really see?_

_Come on u can tell me_

_yea u can_

_cause I really want to know_

_or maybe u scare of me_

_yea that it_

_all u seen is this boy_

_he is weak_

_he can't do nother_

_he is always happy all the time_

_u seen this side of me_

_for a reason_

_I will say this only once_

_u don't know me_

_so don't even try_

_all u know is the fake side of me_

_yea the fake me_

_well tough hell_

_yea the fake me_

_yea the fake me_

_yea yea yea_

_just going to say this once_

_I am leaving and never come back_

_u all can have that big ass party now_

_I don't care a damn _

_now or ever_

_once I am gone_

_once I am gone_

_I can finnly gonna live my life the way I want to_

_yea _

_yea_

_no more living in fear_

_no more hated_

_no more lies_

_no more pity_

_no more of your shit_

_(repeat all one more time)_

With that sing, he left the place. Went to his place. And check on his email mail. Before he going to get his Pass Port for the USA. He finnly got home. He went in. Turn on his laptop. He went on to , and sign in. He open his friend email.

**Email**

_Hey Foxy,_

_Shen(11) qi(12)? About time re men(13)! Yeah thats fine with me. U know u in our band. Right? Don't even answer that. Kye. Yeah got your ticket, it should be there for u, just go and get it. It for tomorren at WU YE(14). Thougt u want to leave in sercet or something. Now get ya ass down here already._

_ZAI JIAN_

Naruto finnly got down reading it. He got up, went to take a slower. When he come out. He got dress. He was wearing the orgne choker with a bell. He was wearing a tight pair of black pant. With a black see though net long sleeve shit. On top of that is a red shirt, that come down to his belly butten. Then he left the house and got his Pass Port. He got a lot of stares. But he din't care a hell about them. Techaly he really hate them all, and wish every single one go to hell. Expect for three, but the rest can.

Me: Thanks for reading this story so far.

All cast: You know what to do, R & R.

NOTES:

1. Ya zi- duck

2. Mao- hair

3. Hun dan- bastard

4. Zai jian- good bye

5. Feng- wind, custom, phoenix

6. Ma- horse

7. Biao zi- whore

8. Pi Hua- shit; nonsense

9. Dan tong ni- fine with you

10. Lian- love

11. Shen- what

12. Zi- up

13. Re men- popular; hot; in vogue

14. Wu ye- midnight


	3. Chapter 2

Tales of the Band

Chapter Two: Ready To Leave

By: animefreak892cool4u

Me: Hope ya like the story so far.

Roy Mustang: She do not own Naruto at all or any songs by Korn, Hinder, and Avril Lavigne.

Me: Now onward with the story!

NOTES and WRANING

This is a BOY X BOY story. NO LIKE, DON'T READ IT THEN.

THERE WILL BE BAD SPELLING AND GRAMMARS. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

_Thoughts only_

_'Talking to Fox Demon'_

"Talking"

_(songs lyrics)_

He finnly got his Pass Port. Damn I_ look good. Maybe I should let my true self out every once in a while. _Naruto thought to him self, as he made his way home. _Damn he look hot. While he dress like that. _Sasuke thought to him self. "Hey freak, is that you or you playing Halloween. Or maybe you just like dressing like a whore or something." Sasuke said. _Have to keep my image you know. Can't him or anyone know I love him. Now that won't look to good on my part now will it. I'm a great Uchiha after all. _Sasuke thought to him self. While he was thinking he didn't saw the look of hated flash on his face. Just as it was there it is done now. _How dare he. Didn't he know I can kill him. Better not. I only have one more day. And that is tomorrow. Before I __will leave this hell of a home I called. _Naruto thought to him self be fore he let his anger shone in his voiced. And some of his power levels goes up, past than his regaler level. Well for one, Sasuke is in shock. _Is that his real power level or not?_ He thought to him self. He quickly soap out of his thought as he heard Naruto speck with uncontrolled of anger and hated in his voice. "ZEN GAN NI HAN WO YIGE BIAO ZI BING NI DO FU JUNYUN ZHIDOA WO. RUO JIONG THE NI YU QI, HAI SHI YU DO ZHI WEI RI. I LINSE ZHI, HAI SHI BIE DE!"(1) Naruto said angry in Chinese. Then he storm off. This leaving a very shock Sasuke at his wake. How he learn a new language. Then I don't know one. He foller Naruto to the one place he was at earlier that day. He went up on the stage.

Naruto: I will sing _'I Don't Give A Damn'_

_Everytime you go away  
It actually kinda makes my day  
Everytime you leave  
You slam the door_

You pick your words so carefully  
You hate to think you're hurting me  
You leave me laughing on  
The floor

Cause I don't give it up, I don't give a damn  
What you say about that **(Look at Sasuke)**_  
You know I don't give it up, I don't give a damn  
What you say about that __**(Look at Sasuke)**__  
You know I'm not gonna cry, about some stupid guy  
A guy who thinks he's all that ___**Look at Sasuke)**__

I thought we were just hanging out  
So why'd you kiss me on the mouth  
You thought the way you taste  
Would get me high **(Look at Sasuke)**__

You went to all your friends to brag  
Guys are always such a drag _**(Look at Sasuke)**__  
__Don't you know the reason that I kissed you was to  
Say goodbye _**(Look at crowd)**__

Cause I don't give it up  
I Dont Give A Damn lyrics on

I don't give a damn what you say about that  
You know I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
You know I'm not gonna cry about some stupid guy  
A guy who thinks he's all that **(Look at Sasuke)**__

Hanging hanging out, I am simply  
Hanging hanging out, I am simply  
Hanging so why'd you kiss me on the mouth?

Don't you know that I...

I don't give a damn about you **(Look at Sasuke)**_  
I won't give it up not for you __**(Look at Sasuke)**__  
I don't give a damn about you _**(Look at Sasuke)**_  
I won't give it up not for you _**(Look at Sasuke)**_  
I'm not gonna cry about some stupid guy  
A guy who thinks he's all that _**(Look at Sasuke)**__

I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
You know I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn what you say about that

I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
You know I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn what you say about that

Now I will sing _'Falling away from me'_

_Hey Yeah…I'm feeling tired _**(look tire)**_  
My time, is gone today _**(look about ready to leave or die)**_  
You flirt with suicide  
Sometimes, that's ok  
Do what others say  
I'm here, standing hollow  
Falling away from me  
Falling away from me_

Today…It's still fading **(look sad and despessed)**_  
That's when I'm enslaved _**(look like a slave)**_  
I flirt with suicide _**(look crazy)**_  
Sometimes kill the pain  
I can always say,"It's gonna be better tomorrow"  
Falling away from me  
Falling away from me_

Beating me down… **(go down)**_  
Beating me…Beating me down…Down… _**(go down)**_  
Into the ground _**(go down)**_  
Screaming so sound…  
Beating me…Beating me down…Down… _**(go down)**_  
Into the ground _**(go down)**__

(Falling away from me)  
It's spinning round and round **(dance sexy in a cirlce)**_  
(Falling away from me)  
It's lost and can't be found _**(look like searching for something then look sad)**_  
(Falling away from me)  
It's spinning round and round _**(dance sexy in a cirlce)**_  
(Falling away from me)  
Slow it down_

Falling Away From Me lyrics on

Beating me down… **(go down)**_  
Beating me…Beating me down…Down… _**(go down)**_  
Into the ground _**(go down)**_  
Screaming so sound…  
Beating me…Beating me down…Down… _**(go down)**_  
Into the ground _**(go down)**__

Fears in me **(look scare)**_  
They won't go away  
So I pray  
Go away_

Life's falling away from me  
It's falling away from me  
Life's falling away from me  
Fk!

Beating me down… **(go down)**_  
Beating me…Beating me down…Down… _**(go down)**_  
Into the ground _**(go down)**_  
Screaming so sound…  
Beating me…Beating me down…Down… _**(go down)**_  
Into the ground _**(go down)**_  
Beating me down… _**(go down)**_  
(Falling away from me)  
Beating me…Beating me down…Down… _**(go down)**_  
(Falling away from me)  
Into the ground _**(go down)**_  
(Falling away from me)  
Screaming so sound…  
Beating me…Beating me down…Down… _**(go down)**_  
(Falling away from me)  
Into the ground _**(go down)**

I will sing _'Hey Daddy'_

_Let me see  
(Let me see)  
All my life has been…  
(Taken)  
Taken  
This demon…  
(Haunts me)  
Haunts me  
They're waiting  
(Waiting)  
Help me_

You fk me up  
I'm gagged and bound  
You pick me up  
When I am down  
I cannot live without them  
I do not live without them

Hey daddy…  
They are taking me…  
(Away)  
Parting  
Facing heat  
(My soul)  
My soul  
They're eating  
Please help me

You fk me up  
I'm gagged and bound  
You pick me up  
When I am down  
I cannot live without them  
I do not live without them  
Hey Daddy lyrics on

They tell you this thing inside of me  
Wants to get out  
All it does is scream and shout  
I'm trying not to let them out  
They tell me to hurt myself  
They tell me to hurt myself  
They tell me to hurt myself  
But haven't, not gonna listen

You fk me up  
I'm gagged and bound  
You pick me up  
When I am down  
I cannot live without them  
I do not live without them  
You fk me up  
(Hey daddy)  
I'm gagged and bound  
You pick me up  
(They are taking me…)  
When I am down  
I cannot live without them  
I do not live without them  
(This demon…)

(…Daddy)  
Hey daddy  
Hey daddy  
(We're waiting)  
Hey daddy  
(Waiting)  
…Daddy  
(…Daddy) 

Now I will sing _'Nothin' Good About Goodbye'_

_I rolled up my sleeves today  
Cause I thought that this was over  
But then you called to say  
You forgot that broach of your mother's  
Every time I try to cut the cord  
You come crawling back with some excuse  
You forgot something  
There's nothing good about goodbye  
I could swear I saw you cry  
I always knew you'd wind up f-falling, f-falling harder  
There's nothing good about goodbye  
Just say goodbye_

I rolled up my sleeves today  
Cause I thought that this had ended  
But then you called again  
To tell me how you're gonna blow my best friend  
And every time I try to cut the cord  
You come crawling back with some excuse  
You forgot something  
There's nothing good about goodbye  
I can swear I saw you cry  
I always knew you'd wind up f-falling, f-falling harder  
Every story has two sides  
In the he-said-she-said fight  
But she'll always wind up  
F-falling, f-falling harder  
Nothin' Good About Goodbye lyrics on

There's nothing good about goodbye  
Just say goodbye  
F-falling, f-falling harder  
you're falling apart  
F-falling, f-falling harder  
you're falling apart  
F-falling, f-falling harder  
you're falling apart  
F-falling, f-falling harder  
There's nothing good about goodbye  
I can swear I saw you cry  
I always knew you'd wind up f-falling  
F-falling harder  
Every story has two sides  
in the he-said-she-said fight  
But she'll always wind up f-falling  
F-falling harder

Nothing good about goodbye  
Well, just say goodbye  
There's nothing good about goodbye  
Well, just say goodbye

F-falling, f-falling harder  
You're falling apart (to fade) 

With that said. He left the stage and went home to pack all of his things for his trip tomoren. He don't have much. So moving will be easy for home. Back at the place. Agine they were shock. They seen this hot sexy blond up on stage. And blow their minds agine with his singing.

Back with Naruto, he got done packing. He sent a quick email to his friend.

**Email**

_Hei shen zi,(2)_

_Ruo bu xu hou zhi I shou dou nar. I shi kai dual gei biajiu geng de wo de cheng zi ji ci ke._

_ZAI JIAN_

Me: Thanks for reading this story so far.

All cast: You know what to do, R & R.

NOTES:

1. How dare you call e a whore and you don't even know me. So shut the hel up, or I will do it for you. I mean it, or else!

2. Hey whats up,

3. So can't wait till I get there. I'm strated to show more of my true self now.


	4. Chapter 3

Tales of the Band

Chapter Three:

by: animefreak892cool4u

Me: All right. I hope ya like the story so far. I might have it on hold for a while. But it not going to be long. Because I'm moving. So I won't be on the computer that much. You all probably wonder who the hell is Feng Ma. So this will be a short chapter on about her, and Naruto other crazy ass friends.

Chihiro Orino: She do not own any songs at all. It all belong to their rightfully owner. And that goes with Naruto too.

Haku: Please R & R.

Chihiro: Thank you for reading this fic.

Me: Also thanks to love2be4gotten for review. Again thank you!! For reviewer. Now on ward with this film. Oops, meant story. Said to angry looking anime people.

**NOTES**

**Chat room, chat room**_ talking_

P.S I do not own myspace either or any quetos at all.

One day Naruto was by himself. He wasn't do anything at all. He was minding his own business. Till they strated on him agine. How dare they. But naruto was used to it already. But it still hurt him deep inside of him. So he went home.

Today was his birthday. But no one don't know that but a very few people. Techany only three. Nother too big. So they were over at his place. When he walk in. He hard. "SURLPUS!!" so they brought out the cake and gifts. Naruto just turn 16 years old._ Yeah for him. _Naruto thought to him self. "Me first." Theader said after Naruto blow out the candle and make his wish. His wish was to just leave forever from here, or just die or something along those lines. We all know Naruto ain't getting that wish. So instead he got a mp3 player, with a brunch of his favorite songs and bands on there. Something Sasuke's older brother will listen to it. That is metal, punk, pop, hip hop, rap, emo music. "Thanks granny!" Naruto said happily. Next the pervert went next. He got Naruto his books he writes up, and a guiater too. Plus he got beat up too. But hey those books are speacle. They're the only one got sign and dedicative to, too. So Naruto thank him. Then his Iruka-sensei got him a orgne laptop. Hell he like orgne but not that much of it. He only pick that color to piss people off. After that they left. Naruto thank them, and hug an kiss them too.

Later that night he sent up his myspace page. He make his user name. It is 2foxy4u. He have quotes and poems. Some of them are.

_'When I will i finally wake up and realize that i'm living in a world of fantasys and nothing is real.'_

_by Aisha  
at 2008-03-30_

_'Hiistory only repeats it's self if u don't learn from it'_

_by NoMoreWaiting_

_at 2008-03-30_

And many more too. He also have some dark ones too. And they are.

_'Am I real? Can you see me? Can you hear me? Help me...before i drown in this fantasy of lies.'_

_by Aisha  
at 2008-03-30_

_'Alone in the dark. Can u see me? Can u hear me? Do u even want to? Can u see the pain u put me though? Do u see the hurt u put me though? Do u even care for me? Do u love me? Will I have any love? Will any1 find me in this darkness? Will any1 will find me? Save me! Please?!'_

_by ash892cool4u_

_2008-03-31_

He have some sad and dark poems too. He also have some of his lyrics on there too. When he finnly got done it was very late. Like around 4:00 or 5:00ish. He got to get up at six. So he just got ready. He is wearing all ongre. He took his laptop and went to the usaler meeting spot.

When six finnly got here. Naruto is fast asleep. Sasuke got there first. _Man he is so cute when he is like that. Wonder what he did last night. Maybe I should ask him or something. Better not here. Sakura coming. _Sasuke thought to himself. "Yo damu ketsunoana(1)! Get your lazy ass up. Sakura quickly kick him hard. Naruto quickly got up real fast and shouting. "What the fuck?"

"Maybe you should be up, instead of sleeping. Asshole." Sakura said.

For the rest of the time it was sinlect as a grave. And Naruto was on his laptop. He went to his myspace. He got some people want to be his friend. So he went into their chat room

**Chat room.**

Naruto quiklty made his user name. It is 2foxy4u.

**2foxy4u have logged on.**

_2foxy4u: um hi guys_

_cai(2)4u: hi_

_he-ping(3): HI_

_feng(4): hell...o_

_bes(5): don't worry about her. It just her way of saying hi. that all._

_2foxy4u: so why u want to be friends with me?_

_Feng: b/c pi hua shou(6), we like u and u sound like a pettly cool of a guy. U are a man right?_

_2foxy4u: yeah I m. all right why not. whats pi hua shou?_

Naruto look up from his laptop. His sensei was here. He went back to his laptop. **And on to the chat room**

_feng: its mean shit head in Chinese_

_2foxy4u: oh, thanks. gotta go_

_cai: ZAI JAIN(7)_

_he-ping: ZAI JAIN_

_feng: ZAI JAIN_

_bes: ZAI JAIN_

**2foxy4u have sign off. **

Naruto got off. And everyone looking at him. On his face you can see. WTF! So they back off and went on their mission of babysit pets. When he got home he was piss. So he sent up his video camera. To put him on myspace, a video of him singing. It is going to be a anime music video. He pick his song. The song is 'Evil Angel' by Breaking Benjamin.

**Naruto: **(_Hold it together.  
Birds of a feather.  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings. _**(picture of an angel looking evil)**_  
I have the answer.  
Spreading the cancer.  
You are the faith inside me. _**(picture of a cross)**_  
No, Don't, leave me to die here.  
Help me survive here, alone.  
Don't Remember!  
Remember!_

Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.  
_Open your wings, Evil Angel. (Ahhh)_

I'm a believer.  
Nothing could be worse.  
All these imaginary friends.  
Hiding betrayal.  
Driving the nail.  
Hoping to find a savior.  
No, don't, leave me to die here.  
Help me survive here, alone.  
Don't Surrender!  
Surrender!

Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.  
Open your wings, Evil Angel. (oohh)  
Fly over me, Evil Angel.  
Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?

Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.  
Open your wings, Evil Angel. (oohh)  
Fly over me, Evil Angel.  
Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?)

Naruto shut it off. He put it on his myspace. He went to bed.

The next day. He got up, and get ready. He don't have to do nother today at all. So he check his myspace. And went on to his new friends privent chat room.

**Chat room**

**2foxy4u have log on.**

_2foxy4u: hi guys, so what u want to talk about?_

_feng: hell u can sing good. Will u like to move here and join our band?_

_2foxy4u: srr but no. thanks on the singing part. Where u from anyway?_

_feng: the usa, u_

_2foxy4u: japan, I m a ninja, u_

_feng: just in a band trying to make it big, but we got no lead singer, till now. We can wait_

This went on all day. And that how Naruto have met his crazy ass friends.

Me: Thanks for reading this. Please R & R. Thanks! Now to our lovely notes.

1. damu ketsunoana: damb ass

2. cai: forture

3. he-ping: clam, peace

4. feng: wind, custom, phoenix

5. bes: protector

6. pi hua: shit, nonsense

6. shou: head

6.pi hua shou: shit head

7. zia jain: good bye


	5. Chapter 4

Tales of the Band

Chapter Four: Leaving Time

by: animefreak892cool4u

Me: Hope ya like the last chapter. Thank you for reading this. You all know what to do. Right? Please R and R. Now on ward with the story. Don't own any of the songs.

He went to bed. The next day he got up. He got ready for his meeting with his team mates. They're really assholes anyway. So he is wearing his orange choker, with a bell on it. He is also wearing a tight ass black pair of pants. And a blood red long sleeve shirt It goes over his middle finger. The steeves are black netted type mater. Like always they do not know what to do about it. But they left him alone. Their teacher finnly show up.

Their missile was to help out with the leader paperwork. By the time they got done. It was dinner time. So the teacher took them out. On the way there Naruto was singer to him self. "_(once I was lost, but now I don't want to be find. Come on come on. Do u know how long it have been. Since any1 dare to look for me.)_" When they got there Naruto stop singing. His singing was petty good an all. So they order, Naruto didn't eat much. Because he is leaving that night. And he can't wait either, for it. So he just left. Before he can. "Can you sing for me Naruto?" The pink hair girl say.

"Okay. This is your gift to you from me." With that say he strated too sing her a song.

_' (Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_

_Sealed with lies through so many tears_

_Lost from within, pursuing the end_

_I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

_You will never be strong enough_

_You will never be good enough_

_You were never conceived in love_

_You will not rise above_

_Chorus:_

_They´ll never see_

_I´ll never be_

_I´ll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light_

_Birthing a dawn to this endless night_

_Arms outstretched, awaiting me_

_An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

_Rest in me and I´ll comfort you_

_I have lived and I died for you_

_Abide in me and I vow to you_

_I will never forsake you_

_Chorus_

_Chorus_

_Rest in me and I´ll comfort you_

_I have lived and I died for you_

_Abide in me and I vow to you_

_I will never forsake you_

_Chorus) _**(1)**

He gently song the ending. By the time he got done it was time for him to go. Then he left. She was thinking. _What he ment by that. _With that thought say. She left, only one there is Sasuke. Whats going on. He went to that one place. And stay there for a while.

Naruto finnly got done packing. He went to that one place and went on stage for one last song. Naruto: I will sang American, by Neil Diamond.

_Far  
We've been traveling far  
Without a home  
But not without a star_

_Free  
Only want to be free  
We huddle close  
Hang on to a dream_

_On the boats and on the planes  
They're coming to America  
Never looking back again  
They're coming to America_

_Home, don't it seem so far away  
Oh, we're traveling light today  
In the eye of the storm  
In the eye of the storm_

_Home, to a new and a shiny place  
Make our bed, and we'll say our grace  
Freedom's light burning warm  
Freedom's light burning warm_

_Everywhere around the world  
They're coming to America  
Every time that flag's unfurled  
They're coming to America_

_Got a dream to take them there  
They're coming to America  
Got a dream they've come to share  
They're coming to America_

_They're coming to America  
They're coming to America  
They're coming to America  
They're coming to America  
Today, today, today, today, today_

_My country 'tis of thee  
Today  
Sweet land of liberty  
Today_

_Of thee I sing  
Today  
Of thee I sing  
Today _

With that sang, he left the stage and went to the airport. It was finnly time to go. Back there at the place. A lot of people woder why he sang that song, and how the hell in known of it.

Animefreak892cool4u: hope ya like it so far. Srry about the long wait. Kinda stuck on it for a while. Please R & R. Thank you for waiting.

Notes

1. Lies, by Evanscence


	6. Chapter 6

Tales of the Band

Chapter Five: In the U.S.A.

by: animefreak892cool4u

Tales of the Band

Chapter Five: In the U.S.A.

by: animefreak892cool4u

Me: Hi all. Welcome back. Hope ya like the chapter. I donot now own any songs that may be used in this chapter. They might be from Evanescence or other groups. And there might be some of my own works(songs) in there too. Now onto with Envy.

Envy: She donot own Naruto, FMA. But she does own this story idea and some songs in here.

Naruto finnly got there. His friends met up with him. "Alright cuo(1), lets get this shit on the road. We got a show tonight an u are our new singer." Feng said.

"Right now?" Naruto said. It is around 8:00 P.M. Here(2).

"Di yu(3) yeah!" She said on there way there. After a while they finnly got there. They went into the bulding, look like this is gonna be a rave. They went onstage an set up.

Naruto: Hi all. Thanks for coming. We're Na li Bu Min Zhiyou Di yu(4). We're singing Hear me.

_( __can any1 hear me?_

_is any1 out there?_

_please anwser me_

_damn it!!_

_why won't u answer me?_

_please!!_

_can't u see me reaching out to u?_

_can't u see my hands?_

_come on_

_i ain't that much vain_

_is it b/c u hate me_

_well FUCK YOU!!_

_i don't need your shit anyway_

_oh no_

_no more_

_no more of your shit for me_

_never again_

_damn u sheight to hell_

_fuck u_

_i don't need u_

_i never need any1_

_i can take care of myself_

_i don't really need u anyway_

_why do i even try any more_

_all i get is pain_

_no one loves me_

_WHAT THE HELL IS LOVE ANYWAY_

_come on now_

_come to me_

_yeah that right_

_u won't_

_u fear for your lives_

_DAMN RIGHT_

_oh my lord_

_look what i have done_

_i am bleeding on the inside_

_an there are nothing for u to be done about it_

_i don't need any one_

_looking in the mirrow_

_all i seen is my hatered_

_all my anger_

_all my sorrow_

_all i want to do is to die_

_but can i _

_HELL NO_

_all i do is try to proved to u_

_i am a somebody_

_but do u even care_

_hell no_

_why do i even try _

_anymore_

_why_

_why_

_all i do is hide my pains_

_cry on the inside_

_not really here_

_am barly even hanging on anymore_

_can u seen the real me_

_can u_

_the real me is sad_

_scare_

_lonely_

_anger_

_shy_

_but u don't_

_cause i always hide it away_

_what will they say_

_about the demon child is WEAK_

_they think they can hurt me TEN TIMES WROSEN_

_all u seen is this person_

_he is a ghoust_

_u can walk though him_

_seen though him_

_he is a perfect fake_

_the world have ever seen_

_he have a fake smile on his place_

_he hide behind is smile_

_he don't want to burden people with his promblers_

_so all who walk upon him, seen him, they only seen his fake smile, happiness_

_oh lord_

_all i want is for this pain to end_

_can u end it for me_

_i don't know how long i can surviel_

_in this HELL OF A HOME I CALL_

_can u hear me_

_can u seen me_

_can u reach out for me_

_seen me fading away_

_do u even love me)_

With that song. They left for Feng"s home.

Me: Hope ya like the chapter. Please R & R.


End file.
